Sonic's True Competition
by barrel7
Summary: A very, very short story about one of Sonic's greatest opponents yet.


As I said this piece is VERY short, far shorter than I'm used to writing. Anyway, I dare anyone to guess who Sonic's opponent is.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog character or his mystery competition.

Sonic's True Competition

Losing was not an option. Losing was not going to happen. Losing was impossible.

Oh, who was he kidding? He was losing. It sent a sharp rusty nail into his heart, but Sonic couldn't deny it. What was worse was that he had been the one to start the whole thing. He'd heard of his opponent's lofty claim and had been skeptical, and of course (being the showboat that he was) had challenged him to prove it.

That might have been the stupidest thing he'd ever done even counting the times he'd got shot out of a cannon, rode a killer whale, and let Tails drink three liters of soda.

Sonic felt himself slowing down, something that _never _happened. He'd set the treadmill speed as high as he could and in the beginning he'd still had to restrain himself from going all out and breaking the thing. Now he regretted it, his tired legs were begging him to quit as he tried to keep up with the hectic pace. Since when did Sonic the hedgehog have to worry about keeping up!

He cast a sideways glance at his opponent and sighed. The inhuman thing didn't seem the least bit affected. They'd been going at it now for close to twenty-four hours and the crazy thing was still going at that irritatingly slow cadence. If this had been a real race with a real finish line and not confined to silly treadmills, Sonic would have won by now. The only problem was that this wasn't a test of speed. This was a test of endurance.

The hedgehog grimaced as his stomach growled for what must have been the umpteenth time. He could really go for a chili dog right now, or broccoli, or a raisin. Pretty much anything that would be considered edible made the poor hedgehog salivate and his determination waver. The hunger, however, paled in comparison to how sleepy he was. The treadmill's console had started swerving back and forth hours ago and little spots were popping up in his vision every so often. He swore he heard someone laughing.

He shook his head and slapped his face. He had to stay awake and concentrate. His opponent had to be tiring. That phony impassive face wasn't going to fool him. He just had to-

In a moment it was over. Sonic's foot slipped and he fell. He figured that on the way down he must have felt shock and maybe a little relief, but after that was only pain.

His face hit the tread chin first and his unfortunately placed tongue got a good chomp. The stupid machine, completely uncaring for its occupant's predicament, kept going and flung him off. Once again, he regretted his decision of putting at the highest setting since the momentum shot him off with a speed even he could appreciate. The ending result was an unhappy hedgehog plastered against the opposite wall, not seriously injured, but with a growing embarassment that threatened to kill him.

He stared at the contraption of his demise with a hate he only rarely experienced, but it faded quickly, his easy-going attitude unable to sustain it for long.

_Call 911, Sonic's pride has been murdered by a rouge treadmill, _he thought with a bitter laugh.

Groaning he got into a more dignified sitting position and looked at his opponent. The pink bunny didn't seem to recognize its victory as it still kept up its peculiar gait while striking its little drum. Eventually it got off the tread mill and walked away, making no comment. Sonic watched it go with building frustration, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Graaagh! It just keeps going!"

* * *

On a brighter note, Tails was able to rig the tread mills to a generator and the energy was enough to power the entire country for a day. Plant workers and technicians (who got a free paid vacation day) were toasting rabbits and hedgehogs until the wee hours of the night.

* * *

Not sure if I need to say this but I do not own the energizer bunny. It'd be nice though. That kind of power at my finger tips. Hehe we could go places. ;)


End file.
